Et si
by YamiNeko-chan
Summary: Et si Aida Riko avait été une yaoiste ? Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ? Entourée comme elle l'était, son imagination aurait bien eu de quoi s'emballer...
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens tout d'abord à préciser que cette fic est **un délire pur**, ce n'est absolument pas à prendre au sérieux. C'est une occasion de mettre plusieurs de nos personnages favoris dans des situations amusantes ou touchantes, voire plus, avec un fil conducteur. Cependant, il est évident que pour les besoins de l'histoire, Aida Riko sera pas mal OOC. C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, mais elle correspond tout à fait à ce qu'il me fallait, alors voilà... Ensuite, je précise également que je m'inspire librement du shojo '**'Fetish Berry''** et du deuxième personnage féminin de l'histoire. C'est drôle, et en même temps très sympa, je vous le conseille! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews._

* * *

Aida Riko était la coach du club de basket du lycée Seirin. C'était une jeune femme féroce, déterminée, stricte avec les autres et encore plus avec elle-même. Elle était à la fois crainte et respectée par son équipe, qu'elle coachait avec rigueur et efficacité. Ses rapports avec les membres de l'équipe étaient amicaux, et elle veillait à ne se laissait aller à aucun débordement. Pourtant, il y avait de quoi : Tous ces beaux garçons aux visages agréables et aux corps sculptés par des heures d'entraînement intensifs étaient là, célibataires... De plus il y en avait pour tous les goûts : Du garçon froid et inaccessible au garçon mignon et maladroit, en passant par le dur au cœur tendre... Tout de monde pouvait y trouver son compte. Il y avait de quoi nourrir bien des fantasmes !

Et des fantasmes, Aida Riko n'en manquait pas. Du tout. Seulement, les siens étaient légèrement différents de ceux d'une fille normale : en effet, elle était fan de yaoi, et en voyait de fait partout. Et elle était entourée à longueur de temps de beaux garçons ! Autant vous dire que son imagination s'en était donnée à cœur joie. Non seulement dans sa propre équipe, mais aussi dans les autres, d'autant plus depuis que les bels hommes de la génération des miracles les avaient rejoint. C'était à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête !

Certes, elle se forçait à toujours rester très professionnelle lors des matchs et des entraînements, après tout, elle avait un rôle à tenir et un objectif à atteindre, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir avec trop de légèreté. Mais tant que cela restait dans sa tête et ne gênait pas son travail, quel mal y avait-il à élaborer mille et un scénarios plus ou moins improbables ? Quant au fait qu'elle casait tout de même mentalement ses coéquipiers les uns avec les autres selon son humeur eh bien... Ce qu'ils ignoraient ne pouvait pas leur porter préjudice, pas vrai? Après tout, elle ne faisait de mal à personne.

Bien entendu, comme toute yaoiste qui se respecte, elle avait ses petits couples préférés : Le Kagami/Kuroko était l'un de ses préférés, mais le Aomine/Kuroko était aussi intéressant. Le Midorima/Takao trouvait également grâce à ses yeux, et elle considérait que le Kise/Kuroko à sens unique était une valeur sûre, au même titre que le Kagami/Aomine. De plus, elle appréciait particulièrement le Kiyoshi/Hyuga, d'autant plus que c'était ce couple qui l'avait initié au yaoi, à son insu.

Tous ces charmants jeunes hommes avaient des relations si ambiguës aux yeux pervertis d'une yaoiste convaincue ! Dans son esprit, Riko ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'inventer des situations chastes ou moins chastes les concernant.

Pour en revenir à ses débuts dans le monde du yaoi, le Kiyoshi/Hyuga... C'était vraiment le départ de tout.

Car tout avait commencé un an plus tôt quand, par curiosité, elle avait emprunté un manga très célèbre à une de ses amies et que celui-ci s'était révélé être un yaoi. Intriguée, elle l'avait lu en entier et... avait adoré. Dès le lendemain, l'histoire ne l'avait plus quittée, elle y pensait toute la journée. Le soir-même, la tête pleine des meilleures scènes du manga, elle avait supervisé l'entraînement quotidien et, en voyant le comportement de ses deux coéquipiers, Hyuga et Kiyoshi, elle s'était fait la réflexion qu'ils ressemblait aux protagonistes du manga. Cette simple pensée avait été un déclic, une révélation pour elle.

A partir de là, elle s'était mise à interpréter les gestes de ses camarades à sa manière, comme s'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre : Le ton dur de Hyuga envers son aîné devenait dans son esprit des signes de timidité que seul l'autre pouvait percevoir ainsi, et la gentillesse naturelle de Teppei se changeait en tendresse attentionnée réservée exclusivement à Hyuga.

Des situations banales s'étaient ainsi transformées en véritables scènes romantiques, et des élans de camaraderie devenaient des démonstrations d'amour camouflées. Au fil du temps, elle en était même presque arrivée à se convaincre qu'ils sortaient secrètement ensembles. Elle les avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois imaginés dans des situations érotiques.

Et tout cela, dans un recoin secret de son esprit. Extérieurement, elle n'en laissait jamais rien paraître, hormis peut-être parfois des yeux plus brillants devant une scène à fort potentiel.

Ainsi, pendant une année entière et jusqu'à l'arrivée dans sa vie du duo de première année et des beaux gosses de la génération des miracles, le Kiyoshi/Hyuga s'était exclusivement prêté à leur insu à milles fantasmes cachés.

Avec l'arrivée de nouvelles matières, ses sources d'inspiration s'étaient élargies, les possibilités s'étant faîte plus nombreuses, et elle avait un peu délaissé son couple fétiche. Néanmoins, il gardait une place spéciale pour elle, c'était son premier, et il lui arrivait encore d'avoir de nouvelles idées à leur propos.

Kiyoshi et Hyuga avaient été ses premiers cobayes, mais certainement pas les derniers...

Aida Riko pensait à tout cela en parcourant des yeux un carnet sur son bureau, bavant à moitié : C'était un petit cahier dans lequel elle avait noté ses inspirations yaoistes les plus brillantes, les situations qui l'avait fait le plus réagir. C'était son trésor, mais elle était prête à le partager avec des lecteurs...


	2. Chapitre 1

_Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui ont posté une review, surtout ceux qui étaient là en tant qu'invités puisque je ne peux pas leur répondre : Merci à Kaiwh, Ado et a Emy-nee Akashi. Pour répondre à Emy-nee Akashi : Ah, ne t'en fais pas, je ne te connais pas assez pour écrire sur toi ! Pour l'instant... Attends un peu d'apparaître plus dans l'anime !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Riko feuilletait son carnet d'une main distraite, la tête posée sur son bras. Elle décida brusquement de le refermer pour le rouvrir d'un coup sec, tombant ainsi sur une page au hasard. Elle jeta un regard à la date écrite, curieuse de voir ce que la providence avait choisi : 18 février.

Ah ! Ce jour-là... la jeune fille s'en souvenait, mais elle se replongea néanmoins avec plaisir dans son compte-rendu, pendant que les souvenirs resurgissaient aussitôt avec netteté :

oOo

Ça avait été une journée particulièrement mauvaise, même pour la saison. Une pluie torrentielle s'était abattue sans répit toute la journée, et des orages violents étaient même prévus plus tard dans la soirée. Les joueurs étaient donc arrivés en courant, protégés par imperméables trempés, en pestant contre la météo. Frigorifiés, ils s'étaient changés avec empressement puis s'étaient mis à l'entraînement avec un plaisir évident, ravis de pouvoir se réchauffer. Riko les avait observés, amusée, puis leur avait donné ses consignes pour l'entraînement du jour.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, elle avait décrété une pause, et s'était alors aperçue qu'elle avait oublié les gourdes dans son casier... Dans le bâtiment d'à côté. Après s'être fustigée mentalement, elle avait réclamé un volontaire pour se dévouer, tout en paraissant les défier d'oser lui suggérer d'y aller elle-même... ce qu'ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas fait. Mais, peu désireux d'aller affronter la pluie diluvienne, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre, tous avaient reculé d'un pas, retenant leur respiration en priant pour ne pas être désigné... hormis Kuroko, qui avait du penser que, comme d'habitude, personne ne ferait attention à lui. Malheureusement pour lui, dans le mouvement de recul collectif, son immobilité avait aussitôt attiré le regard de la coach, qui l'avait saisi par le bras d'un air victorieux :

-Très aimable de ta part de te proposer, Kuroko-kun ! S'était-elle écrié de sa voix la plus hypocrite.

Le poussant en direction de la porte, elle avait ajouté :

-Bien, on compte sur toi ! Ne traîne pas trop.

Et elle avait refermé la porte derrière lui pour se protéger des coups de vent, au milieu des soupirs de soulagement des autres joueurs, et elle avait de fait à peine eu le temps de voir son visage vaguement dépité.

La porte s'était rouverte cinq minutes plus tard, laissant apparaître un Kuroko trempé jusqu'aux os. Littéralement. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'effectuer un plongeon dans une piscine, tant ses vêtements et ses cheveux goûtaient à vue d'œil, créant déjà une flaque au pieds du jeune homme. Des exclamations s'étaient élevées dans la salle et les joueurs s'étaient rassemblés autour du martyr du jour. Le passeur avait retiré le pull blanc qui servait d'ordinaire à conserver la chaleur corporelle du joueur pendant les pauses de match, pour l'instant inutilisable, et l'avait essoré sur le pas de la porte, créant une gerbe d'eau qui avait éclaboussé le sol et le bas des pantalons des joueurs proches. Il n'était donc désormais plus qu'en maillot de l'équipe, lequel lui collait à la peau, dévoilant ainsi sa silhouette et sa musculature fine.

Riko s'apprêtait à lui ordonner d'aller se changer, se sentant légèrement coupable, lorsqu'elle avait surprit le regard de Kagami, posé sur son ami. Et elle y avait vu une telle préoccupation ! Il s'inquiétait probablement juste de la santé de son coéquipier, qui tomberait peut-être malade à cause de cela, comme elle, mais son imagination s'était aussitôt emballée. Pendant que tous s'affairaient autour du garçon, elle était restée un peu en retrait, laissant le temps à son scénario de se développer. Elle était passée en mode fujoshi, et à ses yeux, la légère inquiétude de l'américain s'était transformée en véritable frayeur. Il avait ensuite jeté un œil au torse de son partenaire, dont le maillot ne cachait plus grand chose, et la coach aurait juré qu'il avait rougit. Cela s'était aggravé lorsque le dunker avait ôté son propre pull pour le tendre à son coéquipier, l'air presque gêné par son geste. Sans doute souhaitait-il seulement que son camarade n'attrape pas la mort, mais pour Riko, cela avait un tout autre sens : Certes, il ne voulait pas que le garçon tombe malade, et il voulait être le seul à le réchauffer, mais ne voulait-il pas en même temps dissimuler le corps trop exposé du plus petit ? La jeune fille avait imaginé immédiatement l'attirance que devait éprouver le dunker en voyant le torse frêle de son partenaire. De son point de vue, ce devait certainement être une vision des plus sexy. De plus, on pouvait également supposer que le roux ne voulait pas que les autres joueurs voient ce torse. Une marque de jalousie et de possessivité ! Riko était aux anges, s'étant presque convaincue qu'elle avait raison, avant d'être brutalement ramenée à la réalité par Hyuga qui avait demandé si l'entraînement reprenait ou non. Ne souhaitant pas perdre de temps avant de noter sa rêverie dans son carnet, elle avait donc décrété que c'en était assez pour aujourd'hui et s'était enfuie vers son sac, des images d'un Kagami rougissant serrant contre lui un Kuroko trempé pour le réchauffer...

oOo

Oui, indéniablement, cette scène avait eu un fort potentiel ! Comment pouvait-on rester de marbre devant un tel concentré d'émotions, même si tout ne se déroulait que dans sa tête ? Le couple Kagami/Kuroko était vraiment adorable, avec un Kagami maladroit mais protecteur, et un Kuroko apparemment naïf mais qui, sous des airs d'enfant cachait une personnalité espiègle et taquine...

D'ailleurs, en parlant de taquineries... Cela lui rappelait une autre scène à fort potentiel yaoi. Saisissant son carnet, elle se mit à tourner les pages avec fébrilité, tentant de se rappeler si cela avait eu lieu avant ou après la scène du maillot. Elle eut finalement la réponse en tombant par hasard sur la phrase « Kagami-kun, tu m'as fait mal hier soir... » qu'avait prononcée le passeur, provoquant au passage un quasi-arrêt cardiaque chez la coach. Par réflexe, elle leva les yeux sur la date : 21 mars. Le jour du printemps ! Après tout, il était bien connu que c'était la saison des amours... Mais elle s'égarait. Reprenant son compte-rendu à partir du début, elle déroula ses souvenirs pour replacer cette phrase dans son contexte.

oOo

Le printemps commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, et les arbres, profitant des températures plus clémentes, commençaient à laisser entrevoir des bourgeons. Riko, désœuvrée, errait dans le lycée durant la pause déjeuner en soupirant. Cela faisait une bonne semaine qu'aucun événement n'était venu titiller son imagination de yaoiste, et cela lui manquait sérieusement. Toutefois, comme il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller voir ses joueurs et leur demander d'avoir des rapports plus ambiguës pour satisfaire sa passion, elle n'avait d'autres choix que de prendre son mal en patience. Mais c'était dur ! Elle s'ennuyait ferme et explorait donc le lycée, allant dans des espaces bien moins fréquentés.

Finalement, au détour d'un couloir désert, elle avait entendu un bruit de conversation. Elle allait faire demi-tour, ne souhaitant pas rencontrer quelqu'un, quand elle avait reconnu la voix grave de Kagami. Surprise, elle avait jeté un coup d'œil curieux de l'autre côté du mur, et les avait vus. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, assis sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier, des boites à bento sur les genoux, et étaient visiblement en conversation. Euphorique, Riko s'était reculée et avait aussitôt imaginé une dizaine de raisons loufoques et pas forcément catholiques à ce qui pouvait pousser le duo à manger dans un endroit si reculé. Tendant l'oreille pour ne rien manquer de ce qui allait être dit et s'accroupissant pour être plus à l'aise et moins repérable, elle finit par capter des mots :

-Tu devrais manger Kuroko, la pause va bientôt finir.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas. L'autre soupira très fort et lâcha, l'air excédé :

-Ok, dis moi ce qui va pas. T'as l'air énervé depuis ce matin !

La réponse du passeur fut prononcée d'une voix basse, si bien que Riko faillit ne pas comprendre :

-Tu m'as fait mal hier soir Kagami-kun...

Le cœur de Riko s'arrêta littéralement pendant une seconde. Sans même penser qu'il pouvait y avoir des dizaines d'interprétations différentes à ces mots, elle se mit à balbutier mentalement, sous le choc : « Quoi ? Quoi ? Ils en sont déjà là dans leur relation ? Et j'ai rien vu venir ? Quoi ? »

-Je... Je me suis déjà excusé, ok ? S'exclama Kagami en réponse.

-Même. Tu n'avais pas à être aussi brutal.

Le ton de Kuroko était boudeur, et Riko mourrait d'envie de voir son expression, consciente toutefois que le faire signifierait qu'elle serait découverte. Dans ce cas, cette ô combien délicieuse conversation s'achèverait aussitôt. Non, elle ne le voulait pas, ne le supporterai pas. Et puis, en y réfléchissant, Kuroko venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant. Ainsi, le roux était du genre à ne pas se retenir davantage au lit que sur un terrain de basket ? Des images absolument indécentes envahirent aussitôt son esprit à cette pensée, et elle se surprit presque à baver.

-Mais... Mais c'est toi qui était sur le chemin ! C'est normal de passer en force pendant un dribble, fallait pas t'obstiner autant ! C'est de ta faute si tu es tombé !

Le sang de Riko, qui une seconde auparavant était en ébullition, se figea brusquement dans ses veines. Ah... Le basket... Encore. Évidemment... Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de croire que ses fantasmes pouvaient devenir réalité ?

Dépitée au plus haut point, elle poussa un très long soupir silencieux et se redressa avant de s'éloigner, ne souhaitant pas en entendre davantage. Pour une fois, elle maudissait l'enthousiasme de ses joueurs à propos du basket.

Peu à peu, sa déception fut chassée par une vague d'irritation irrépressible. Comment osaient-ils lui donner de pareils espoirs ? C'était totalement de leur faute, pourquoi tenaient-ils des propos si suggestifs ? C'était décidé, ils allaient en baver pendant l'entraînement du jour ! Et ils ne sauraient même pas pourquoi !

Un rire diabolique s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, faisant reculer les élèves qu'elle croisait. Après tout, il ne fallait pas chercher une fujoshi !

oOo

Oui, ça avait une discussion diablement intéressante. Dommage qu'au final ce n'ait été qu'un rêve de sa part. Quel doux rêve d'ailleurs !

Dans son esprit, le mot rêve entra en résonance avec le verbe dormir, et cela amena un autre souvenir, plus ancien, à sa conscience. Remontant le temps grâce à son journal, elle revint à l'année précédent l'arrivée du duo choc de l'équipe. Le 2 mai pour être exacte. En retrouvant la page, elle eut un sourire carnassier : Certains joueurs ne devraient pas s'endormir n'importe où, surtout quand une yaoiste traînait dans les parages !

* * *

_Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite devrait arriver le week-end prochain normalement :)_


End file.
